Rose In The Night
by rachyrosexox
Summary: Ever wondered if the Salvatore brother's had any other siblings? And if they did, did they suffer the same tragic fate as them? Follow the unfortunate tale of three siblings, Damon, Stefan, and Rosetta Salvatore. PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with dark curls and playful black eyes sat in a plush arm chair by the window in the corner with a thick leather bound book in her lap. She couldn't focus on the text. Her eyes kept straying towards the window. It was such a lovely day today. How could her tutor possibly expect her to be cooped up inside when the sky was so blue and the grass so green? She sighed.

She shut her book and stood from her chair. She took the servants exit to the orchard and sat beneath her favorite apple tree. She let out another sigh, this one of contentment. She leaned her head back, and above hung a mouthwatering red apple.

She reached out for it, but her finger tips barely brushed it. She hoisted herself up and climbed out onto the limb where the apple dangled tantalizingly. She stretched her hand out to grab it. Almost there, she thought. Just a little farther. She pulled herself farther out onto the branch.

A snapping sound filled her ears. She felt the distance between herself and the ground rapidly close. She squeezed her eyes shut and uttered a silent prayer. She never hit the ground. Instead she landed in the strong arms or a handsome youth with dark waves and bright green eyes.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed

"Now Rosetta, precious little Rosetta, you know better than to climb trees. Your governesses have told you time and time again."

"Oh, Stefan! I am not a child. You have no need to chastise me so."

"You are right. You are a woman. I suggest you begin behaving as one?"

"What if I do not want to?"

"Everyone must grow up sometime Rosetta. You know as well as I that Mother has prolonged your betrothal as long as she could. I fear you may be married off by the end of this coming summer, and no man is going to desire a child for a wife."

"I know," she sighed. "I will try my best." Stefan shot her a warm smile, and sat down beside her under the tree.

"Perhaps you can strike a bargain with Father. Perhaps he will allow you to choose the man."

"Do you truly believe so?" she asked hopefully. Stefan was about to reply when a figure a distance away called to them.

"Ho, there!" Rosetta looked up to see yet another youth with sleek jet black hair and a matching pair of eyes to her own. Only his were less playful and more mocking. Though, the bitter mocking seemed to dissolve when he saw her.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, eyes brightening. She leapt to her feet and sprinted into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around, placing her gently on her feet.

"My, my! Look at you! Still the prettiest girl in all of Italy. But wait! What has become of my precious little sister? She has been replaced by a woman!" Rosetta giggled.

"Don't tease me so, Damon. I am still your little sister."

"A bride, a bride! We must make you a bride! Oh, and what a beautiful bride you shall be."

"Oh, Damon. Stefan and I were just discussing this."

"Were you?" Stefan got to his feet, but remained by the tree. Damon looked over at him, eyes glazing over with bitterness again.

"What brings you home so soon brother?" Damon shrugged.

"University just is not for me."

"Father will be furious." Another shrug. Stefan turned away, and made his way back inside Damon followed him with his eyes. He let out a sigh when Stefan was safely inside and out of earshot.

"He is still mad at me," Damon concluded. Rosetta nodded silently. "It wasn't my fault. She came to me." She nodded again. Damon sighed and held out his arm for her. "Come, let us catch up. I am not yet ready to face Father." Rosetta placed her hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her away from the orchard.

"So what is the real reason you are retuned home?"

"Ahhh…I lost my money to a Spaniard…and…there are not many women there." Damon cracked a smile. Rosetta smiled and shook her head.

"Women will be the death of you, big brother." Damon chuckled.

"Then I shall die a happy man."

"Oh, Damon!" Her voice had the pitch of a woman hearing of a scandal.

"Come out with me tonight. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." Rosetta grinned.

"All right, but what about Father?"

"What _of _Father?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do not think he will allow it…not without supervision at least." Her cute little nose crinkled in frustration. Damon flashed his dazzling smile at his precious little sister.

"What Father does not know will not hurt him." Rosetta gasped, hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"You mean that I should deceive Father?" Damon shook his head.

"Not_ deceive_, just _mislead_. There is a big difference there." Her face held all her uncertainty, and her brother could see it. She wanted to go, wanted to do something out of line for once. But she loved her father and was scared of him thinking badly of her.

"Father will not find out?" she asked nervously. Damon's smile widened as he shook his head slowly. Rosetta let out a loud sigh. "All right. I will go with you."

"Excellent."

"Can Stefan come too?" she asked innocently. Damon scoffed at the notion.

"Even if I wanted his company he would not come." She sighed.

"You are most likely right. Besides he is probably busy tonight with secret rendezvous. Oooops!" She turned to look up at her brother's reaction. He looked mildly curious.

"Rendezvous? With whom?" Rosetta looked nervous.

"Ummm…it is nothing." Damon arched an elegant eyebrow.

"I know you better than that, Rose. That was not nothing." Rosetta bit her lip. "Fine, do not tell me, but I _will_ find out. You know I will."

"It is nothing, really."

"All right," he said, but he didn't sound convinced.

A round busty servant approached, a wide smile spread on her face upon seeing Damon. She curtsied before addressing them.

"Welcome home Master. Mistress," she curtsied. "Dinner is served in the main hall."

"Thank you," Rosetta said with a kind smile. The servant curtsied again and hurried away. "Are you ready for Father's fury?" she asked Damon. Damon exhaled.

"Is one ever prepared for the fury of their father?" Rosetta chuckled.

"It never seems to perturb you."

"That is because it does not." Damon looked down at his little sister's confused eyes and smiled warmly. "Do not worry your pretty little head over this. You know I can handle my own affairs." Rosetta nodded. "Hmmm." Annoyance danced on Damon's face. "We are late for dinner. I detest being late. Ah well, I am only human."

Damon entered the main hall with Rosetta in his arm. Giuseppe was sitting comfortably at the head of the table. Stefan sat to his left, and Isabella at the other end. Giuseppe looked up to see his young daughter in the arm of his eldest son. He beamed, pleased to see him.

"Welcome. Come, sit," he gestured. Damon led Rosetta to her seat on Isabella's right. He pulled out the seat for her, and she smiled her thanks. He then took his own seat beside his father. Stefan sat across from him looking smug. He knew as well as Damon that their father's cheer would not last long.

"What brings you home from University, son?" Giuseppe asked cutting into his meat. Stefan smirked and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "go on, tell him." Damon stared back at him. He flashed Stefan a smile before turning back to Giuseppe.

"Actually, Father, I have no intentions of going back." He spoke with such ease it astounded Rosetta and Stefan, though Stefan retained his smug expression. Isabella gasped in horror. Rosetta took her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze. Stefan's face was beginning to irk Damon. He guessed that that was what made him act the way he did that night.

"What do you mean you are not going back?" Giuseppe's fingers curled into a fist. His eldest son so often brought out the violence in him. He tended to test Giuseppe's temper.

"I would have thought that even you could comprehend such an elementary sentence as that, Father. Perhaps you would like it repeated in Latin? Hmm?" Rosetta gave a little start. Damon had never been so openly disrespectful to their father before. Stefan looked as if he were repulsed by such an idea. Isabella shook in her seat.

"Are you telling me that I, Giuseppe, Conte di Salvatore, will have to face my friends knowing my son is a scioparto? An idler who will make no useful contributions to Florence?"

"If what you mean by friends is those who fawn on you in hopes that you will lend them money then yes."

"Oh!" Isabella cried. Rosetta's eyes were now as round as a full moon. Stefan however became smugger with every passing word. Giuseppe had pushed back his chair as he rose to his feet.

"Sporco parassito!" he cried jabbing a finger at his first born. "Is it not enough that when you _are_ at school you waste _your_ time and _my_ money?" Damon was taken aback, though as usual he didn't show it. "Oh, yes," Giuseppe ranted on. "I know all about the gambling, the jousting, the _women_. I also know that if it were not for your secretary and your tutors you would be failing every single course. But now? Now you mean to disgrace me utterly. And why? Why? So you can go back to your hunting and your hawking?"

"And my sister."

"Do not bring her into this!" Giuseppe boomed, slamming his fist hard on the table. Rosetta flinched and Isabella was in tears. "You will do nothing for her but corrupt her."

Just then there was a light step and a clearing of the throat from the doorway of the main hall.

"I beg your pardon." The voice was soft but clear, belonging to a female. "I did not mean to intrude." The girl took a few steps back as if to leave. Stefan could not restrain himself.

"Do not go," he called out. "Stay." He wanted to add more, to whisper a lover's words in her ear, but he could do no such thing in the presence of his father, or Damon. Calling out to her just then had probably given him away to Damon.

"Yes, stay," Giuseppe said brightening up. He sat back down. "Your father should be returning from business today. He will be joining us later. I am sure he would be delighted to see you."

Damon watched as the girl walked into the room. He was instantly taken with her. The way her golden hair shown in the candle light, how her deep violet eyes sparkled with wonder. Of course Stefan should fancy her so.

He heard a soft groan and turned to Stefan, expecting his brother to be wearing a scowl. But Stefan was looking at the girl. He glanced around the table to see who would appose such a beauty. He found his answer by his mother's side.

Rosetta's beautiful features were scrunched up in what could only be described as superior distaste. Damon recognized it as a look he often gave to Stefan. Perhaps, he thought, she was not so different from himself. It gave him a sort of pride to see this reaction come from his sister.

But he still wondered what it could be that could trigger such an emotion from her. It couldn't possibly be jealousy could it? No, his sister was capable of strong emotions, but never would jealousy be one of them. He was resolute in finding out what it was that was bothering Rosetta.

**It would be much appreciated if any of the readers could give me an old german name for a male character. My friends and I can't come up with one and the character is currently called (insert) on paper. I'd like him to have an actual name before I post those chapters. So, if you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also I don't plan on posting anymore chapters until i get at least 15 reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a soft knock at the door. Rosetta turned around to see Damon slip inside. He lounged against the door as she made her last minute preparations. She sat down at her vanity and ran her brush through her hair. Damon came up behind her, touching her silky red gown.

"You are beautiful as always, Rose. Nothing more needs to be done." Rosetta smiled. Another thing they had in common was their conceit, though Rosetta's was more subdued. She enjoyed compliments, but was more modest about it than Damon was.

"All right."

Damon walked out of the house with Rosetta in his arm yet again. A whip of pale blue fabric from a female figure turning a corner caught her eye. She scowled. Damon had seen it too.

"You know," Damon remarked. "I hear excessive frowns bring early wrinkles." Rosetta gasped. "What is bothering you little sister?"

"Nothing. I am fine."

"Getting cold feet?" he chuckled. Rosetta smiled in return, but she kept looking over her shoulder. Damon sighed. "The girl from earlier? Katherine?" Rosetta clenched her teeth at the name.

"What of her?"

"She troubles you. Why?"

"She does not!" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Do not fool yourself, Rosetta. I saw your face when she entered the room." Rosetta sighed.

"I understand how Stefan…how any man could love her. The love, however, is quite imprudent. I do not trust her. There is something strange about her. She is not _normal._ She does not show her face to sunlight. She claims it is because she is still weak from her illness, which makes sense because she is so pale. I do not believe her. I do not _trust_ her. But Stefan and Father practically worship the ground she walks on. Mother too sees nothing wrong with her.

"I sense something evil about her, Damon. I do not know what it is, but it is there. I think she has been seducing Stefan."

"Stefan?! Saint Stefan? The completely chaste non-seducible Saint Stefan?" Damon interrupted. Rosetta exhaled impatiently.

"Yes. Stefan Salvatore. Your brother."

"Well than there_ must_ be something evil about her. Either that or she is extremely talented."

"Oh! Not you as well!" Rosetta cried. She had seen the quick gleam in his eye.

"I am sorry, Rose, but a woman that can seduce Stefan is more than worth a second glance." She groaned.

"Fine. Fall in to her trap for all I care, but I swear, Damon, _she_ will be the death of you." Damon just laughed with self confidence.

"Come; let us talk no more of this. I want my little sister to enjoy her night out," he said, linking her arm in his.

"So, where are we going?" she asked curiously. Damon cracked that dangerous and infamous Salvatore smile for a moment.

"A place I like to go when our…_loving_ family becomes too much to handle." Rosetta chuckled lightly before replying.

"I thought that was what the bottle of brandy in your room was for."

"Yes, well-wait, how do you know about my brandy?" Rosetta blushed at the unintentional slip of her tongue.

"I will pay you back, I promise."

"Oh, believe me, you will," he said with a grin. He held the tavern door open, and led her to one of the back rooms. The second Rosetta stepped inside she began coughing from the smoke. Damon chuckled. "You get used to it."

"Salvatore!" someone called cheerfully. A baby-faced youth with dark unruly curls and bright blue eyes made his way over to Damon. "It is a shame you left University."

"Ahh, but you know you can always find me here."

"Good. Most of my money comes from what you have lost," he chuckled. Damon scowled. "Oh! Well who is this beauty?" Rosetta blushed.

"Marcus, this is my little sister, Rosetta. Rose, this is my good friend Marcus Lamendola."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Rosetta curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine," Marcus said gallantly, kissing the back of her hand. "Would you care to try your hand at a round of cards?"

"I have nothing to wager."

"Perhaps your heart will do?"

"Oh!" Rosetta blushed yet again. Marcus had a way with words, and his boyish charm captivated her. "Perhaps one round." He grinned at her. "Oh, Damon, do play a round with us."

"Certainly."

By the end of five rounds their table was crowded by men and women watching the game intently. If they didn't stop soon Marcus and Damon would be in debt to Rosetta. The girl had luck on her side that night.

Rosetta laughed cheerfully as she won the sixth round. Damon smiled, deep in thought. Marcus groaned and slumped back in his seat, but when he sat back up and looked over at Rosetta his eyes were swimming with emotion. Marcus was normally not a sentimental man, but there was something about Rosetta that made him want to write a sonnet or two.

Damon couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? He must be. Rosetta would never act this way. His parents and Stefan would call her behavior brazen, but Damon thought she was just being free spirited, albeit a little rebellious. But he saw now that his little sister was not so little anymore. She had grown up.

~*~

Stefan heard the door creak open and sat up in his bed. His breath hitched at every footfall until, finally, his curtains were drawn back to reveal an angel. She smiled at him, and, of course, he returned it.

"Hello lover," she whispered. Stefan sighed contently. He reached his hand out to help her up onto the bed. She crawled under the covers resting her head on his chest.

"Tell me what you want, Stefan," she whispered. "What is your deepest desire?"

"My deepest desire?" he asked, absentmindedly stroking her blond hair. "I want _you,_ and I want you forever." Katherine smiled, pleased with the answer.

"I want that too." Stefan leaned forward to kiss her delicate lips. "Stefan, love?"

"Yes my angel?"

"My brother will be joining my father here in a few days. He has taken an interest in your sister."

"Rosetta? I do not know, angel, I will have to meet him first, not to mention Father."

"Just give him a chance, love. Trust me it will be worth it for your sister." Stefan was silent for a moment. "Will you consider on my behalf?" He smiled.

"All right." Katherine gave him her childlike grin. Stefan leaned over and kissed her open lips.

~*~

Rosetta chugged down yet another shot of whisky, wincing slightly at the burning sensation. Marcus stood watching her against the far wall with Damon lounging next to him. As Marcus stood observing Rosetta Damon stood observing Marcus.

"This tastes horrid," she complained, crinkling her nose. Both men –and some on-lookers- laughed at her comment.

"Perhaps you should settle for a tea," Damon suggested. He didn't want her drunk under any circumstances, but especially not with all the men about. All though she seemed to be holding her alcohol quite impressively. Rosetta shook her head, curls bouncing a glittering playfully in the candlelight.

"No," she protested. "I want another." The frustrated sigh from Damon's lips was the opposite reaction of the rest of the crowd.

"Rose darling, please consider the possibility of smelling like whisky come morning. I doubt Father could be so easy on his little princess drinking in a tavern." Rosetta frowned, but let it go, begrudgingly accepting a cup of hot tea.

Marcus ran like wind to get Rosetta her requested tea. There was no denying it; he was completely taken with her. _The fool, _Damon thought. _My sister would never offer her hand to anyone but the best._ He knew that if she did, which she surely wouldn't, he would have to get rid of Marcus, which really wasn't a bad idea, seeing as he owed him a rather large sum of money.

Damon watched as Marcus handed Rosetta her tea, and she smiled her thanks. Marcus had the audacity to lean forward and whisper something in her ear, though whatever it was it widened Rosetta's smile. She nodded her head fervently. When Marcus rejoined Damon he was practically glowing. Damon cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked flatly.

"Your sister has agreed to a rendezvous with me." _Perhaps I have over estimated her, _Damon thought. He looked over at Rosetta who was looking back with a sly smile. _She is up to something,_ he mused. He'd find out later, figuring he'd let her have her fun now.

~*~

Rosetta woke up the next day with a throbbing head ache. Her maid rushed her tea and analgesics, and Rosetta was in the library reading once again.

Stefan sauntered in, and leaned over the back of Rosetta's chair. He crinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You smell like whisky. Have you been drinking?" Rosetta turned her head up to him. Her face showed how absurd she thought that idea was.

"Honestly, Stefan, what do you take me for? A _drunkard_?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at her brother.

"Fine, let me rephrase my accusations. Where were you at midnight that you made such a distracting entrance?" Rosetta gasped. Had she really been loud? She couldn't remember.

"I just needed to get something to drink." She answered coolly. But Stefan knew his younger sister, and he knew something was going on. "Anyway, what were _you _doing at midnight?"

"Oh, no," Stefan said in a tone that clearly showed he was not taking any of _that. _"If you refuse to tell me why should I have to tell you?" Rosetta sighed.

"Fine, I will tell you, but only if you tell me the complete truth." Stefan nodded. "Swear you won't get mad at me." Stefan cocked his eyebrow before replying cautiously.

"I…swear." Rosetta sucked in some air before continuing.

"I went out with Damon last night." Stefan's jaw set, and he clenched his fists.

"Where did you go?"

"A tavern."

"So you did drink." Rosetta nodded. Stefan began to tremble.

"You said you would not get mad."

"I am not mad. I am furious! I am going to _kill_ him!"

"Stefan, please! Calm down! Do not be rash!"

"Father was right. Damon is doing nothing, but corrupting you."

"He has done nothing! I was like this before he came back home. Stefan, please!" Rosetta was almost to the point of tears. Stefan's face fell, and he sighed.

"No. I won't do anything, but Father must be made aware."

"Oh, please do not tell him! I will be in such trouble that I will not be able to step foot in fresh air! And Damon! Oh, Father will beat him just for letting me enjoy myself for one night! Please, please, please do not tell him, Stefan! He will probably marry me off sooner, and then I won't have you _or_ Damon around anymore." Now Rosetta was crying. Small tears like liquid diamonds rolled down her cheeks. She quickly buried her face in her hands, consumed by grief.

It hurt Stefan to see his sister cry this way. Each tear pierced him and each sob that shook her perfect figure caused him agony over her grief. He leaned down and hugged her to his chest. He stroked her long dark curls in comfort, but she continued crying silently, yet passionately.

"Hush precious. Not a word of this will pass my lips. I would never cause you grief." Rosetta made a little sniffling sound.

"Thank you, Stefan," she said, voice choked. She gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." Rosetta wiped her eyes of her last tears and pulled away. She looked at Stefan through red puffy eyes. "Now it is your turn. What did you do last night that kept you awake far past midnight?" Stefan blushed.

"Katherine came to me last night. We talked…mostly of marriage." Rosetta scowled and rolled her eyes. "What do you have against Katherine? Why are you so prejudiced?" he protested.

"She is a witch." Stefan shuffled nervously.

"She is not a witch," he said evenly. Rosetta narrowed her eyes like a cat.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you."

"There is obviously something wrong with her if you are keeping secrets from me, let alone Father."

"You will understand soon enough."

"And what do you mean by _that_?"

"You will find out, precious. All in good time," he said, kissing the top of her head, and exiting the library. Rosetta was left scowling at her brothers back. She shrugged it off, however, and took back to her book. She soon became engrossed in it. She _was _supposed to be studying her religion course. Instead, she was reading a romance novel.

There was a sudden tap on her shoulder, which she ignored, but the person the finger belonged to was insistent.

"What?" she snapped, turning around in her chair. Damon stood smirking at her. "Oh, it's you."

"You naughty girl. Reading romance when you should be studying."

"What do you want?"

"About your lover-"

"What?! Are you mad?!"

"Marcus told me about your little rendezvous tonight." Rosetta stared at him for a moment with a blank expression on her face. Then her mind flashed to the night before. A boyishly handsome youth handed her a cup of tea that she had moments before requested. He had leaned in and whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent chills up her spine. She had found it pleasant at the time. She had agreed to a rendezvous the next night. Rosetta broke into a fit of laughter.

"I have no intentions of keeping him. He is merely a toy to play with." Damon's smile widened.

"Do you know how much you shock me every day?" Rosetta arched an elegant eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, you seem so much less like Stefan. Every moment I spend with you I find that you are closer to my logic than his. It is quite attractive, you know." Rosetta smiled widely. She had always sought after approval from her brothers, holding their opinion close to heart. How could she not rejoice when Damon, impossible Damon, was pleased with her?

"There is much you still do not know about me." Damon laughed, quickly turning it off, which was his custom when he was truly pleased.

"So I see. Are we to go after dinner?"

"When else? But…Damon…"

"What is it?" Damon prodded.

"Well, it's just that…Well, I might have, um…I might have told Stefan. _Did_ tell Stefan, but only because he knew…or at least he suspected. And then he refused to tell _me_ the truth, so the only way I could find out about him and Katherine was by telling him about me and-"

"Him and Katherine?" Damon asked, interrupting Rosetta's little rant.

"I mean him and…Katherine's necklace. Mmhmm. He was supposed to fix it. She gave him the necklace a few days ago, and he just returned it yesterday. That's why he heard me coming home." Rosetta knew better than to expose her brother's secret, especially to Damon, who was most likely a major reason for Stefan's secrecy.

Now it was Damon's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Rose, why do you not just tell me the truth?"

"That _is_ the truth."

"You are lying."

"I am not." Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"When are you going to learn that I will find everything out? You not telling me is just a minor set back. I have other ways."

"There is nothing to find out."

"We shall see. Oh, and by the way, Marcus bids you a good day." Rosetta smirked.

"Well I wish him the same in return. Now, if you will excuse me so I may continue my studying I would greatly appreciate it." Damon smiled and gave her a chuckle.

"But you still have not informed me of our dear brother's reaction," he protested as Rosetta pulled her book out a thrice.

"I have taken care of it. Do not worry your pretty little head about it," Rosetta said dismissively with a wave of her hand. Damon sighed, and leaned forward, kissing the top of her head just as Stefan hand done minutes before.

"I want details later, Rose." She nodded, waving her hand at him again. Damon shook his head, and walked away, leaving Rosetta in peace.

The day wore on. It was just another dull day. That is until Rosetta received a visit after sunset. The visit left Rosetta surprised, angry, and suspicious.

"Rosetta," a female's voice called. Rosetta turned to see a fragile looking girl with silky golden hair and deep blue eyes the color of the lapis lazuli ring that never left her finger. "Good evening." Rosetta nodded in response.

"Good evening, Katherine," she said coolly. Katherine flashed her a timid smile, and took a deep breath.

"I know we have not gotten along well in the past, but I would really like to be a friend to you." Rosetta arched an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Why would you want to do that?" Katherine blushed.

"Well… I _am_ interested in your brothers, and-"

"Wait. _Brothers?_ I thought you…and Stefan…You want Damon too?" Rosetta spluttered frazzled. Katherine simply shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, how will you know which one is the father of your child?" Katherine giggled.

"Do not be silly, Rosetta," she laughed. "How will I know which is the father of my child? You are funny. I think I can get to like you."

"Good evening ladies," Damon said as he approached the girls.

"Good evening," Rosetta and Katherine said in unison. Katherine's eyes were downcast, her cheeks slightly flushed. Damon was looking at her hungrily. Rosetta rolled her eyes.

"Fair Katherine would you care to take a stroll with me?"

"Oh! I would love to, but I must request for permission from your sister first. I was just speaking with her."

"Oh, go! Why should I care?" Damon flashed his sister a smile as he took Katherine's arm and led her in the opposite direction.

~*~

Sorry it took so long to update. I was lazy at typing and then things came up and i had no time. However, I have most of the story written and will hopefully get a mass update going sometime soon to make up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested names for (insert). We finally chose a name....more than halfway through the story lol, but there is bad news. My friend who i was writing this with lost interest in it so it's gonna take me twice as long to finish the story. At least we were almost done right? I kind of have the ending planned out anyway, I'm just suffering from writers' block. I know what I want to write I just can't write it. I'll just have to push myself. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

There was a soft knock at Rosetta's bed chamber door. She was half expecting to see Marcus open the door. Instead Damon stood in the doorway with his usual smirk plastered to his face. Rosetta frowned at him.

"That smirk or yours is growing irksome," she stated. He chuckled.

"You're knight awaits you." Rosetta broke into a smirk that matched Damon's.

"Where is he?"

"The dead man's house."

"The one Father hasn't been able to rent out? The one that's filled with evil spirits?"

"That's the one."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Damon! What's he doing in there?" she asked hysterically after a short pause.

"Waiting for his princess of course."

"Damon, I can't go in there! Something bad might happen. Will you come with me?"

"I have other engagements."

"Please, Damon, please?" He sighed.

"I will take you there and then bring you back home afterwards."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Damon!"

Rosetta awoke four days later in her lavish bed. She lay still thinking about the past four nights with Marcus. Such bliss he had given her, though she never allowed him to venture underneath her skirts. She wanted to remain pure for her future husband, whoever he may be.

A knock at her door startled her. She granted entry without inquiring who requested it. Stefan walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning, precious. Father requests your attendants at breakfast." Rosetta sighed, and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She rapped on the door that joined her bed chamber to that of her maid's. The maid scurried out and and threw open Rosetta's wardrobe. Rosetta lazily gestured to a white gown trimmed with gold. Her maid pulled Rosetta's nightgown over her head. Stefan paled and turned to face the door. Rosetta chuckled.

"Come now, Stefan. Don't tell me you have never seen a woman in this state of undress before," she teased.

"It is not all that pleasant when the woman is one's baby sister…or one's mother, but that's-" Rosetta cut him off.

"You've seen Mother undressed?" she asked with a scandalous smile.

"I was still a boy!" he protested. Rosetta laughed, and moved over to her vanity, letting her maid run a brush through her long, silky curls.

"I am decent. I can face me now." Stefan turned around, and watched Rosetta with a huff.

"You look beautiful as always, Rosetta. Now can we go?"

"Why so anxious, brother?" Stefan flushed.

"Katherine has finally shown her face to the sun light."

"Is that so? On what occasion?" Stefan sighed, but did not reply. "She cannot be here for Damon, can she?" she mused. Stefan's eyes flashed angrily.

"What do you mean here for Damon?"

"Oh! Did I say that? Don't mind my silly feminine babble. Come. Best not keep Father waiting," She said hastily, linking her arm with Stefan's, and leading him to the main hall.

Rosetta stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed that Stefan's seat on her father's left hand side was occupied by a beautiful stranger. He had a mess of golden curls. His eyes were a vivid shade of piercing blue like Rosetta had never seen. His features were perfectly refined as if he were sculpted from marble. He must have been an angel. Rosetta had never seen such beauty in her life.

He stood for her, lips parting into a brilliant smile. His blue-blue eyes danced with mischievous mystery. Rosetta could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. Heat rushed to her face. Her legs wobbled, knees buckling together. Her legs could no longer support the rest of her body. However, before she could fall she grabbed onto Stefan's sleeve and slumped against his side. She mentally cursed herself for her out-of-character feminine weakness.

_Who was this angel? Why was he here? _Rosetta thought. _Why did his appearance provoke Katherine to come out into the sun? _Stefan helped her into her seat next to her mother, and across from Katherine, who looked more pale and weak than usual. Katherine gave her a seemingly warm smile, but Rosetta could tell it was forced.

"Rosetta, dear child, it is my honor to introduce to you Demetrious Swartzchild, Katherine's brother." Rosetta's cheeks flushed. No man had ever had that affect on her before. She should have recognized that as the first sign to keep away from him, the second being that he was Katherine's brother. Katherine had to have gotten her duplicity somewhere, and Rosetta had dissected Sir Swartzchild's character already. He was, quite frankly, a jolly simpleton; good natured and dumb.

"Pleased to meet you," she said eyes downcast.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Rosetta." _His voice! It was ten times lovelier than his face._

"So, Demetrious, Katherine tells me you have ended your studies at University last year," Stefan said, looking at Damon with a smirk.

"That is correct," Demetrious replied.

"Top of your class too. Damon could have achieved the same if it weren't for his indolence."

"Stefan, hush. You are stirring trouble," Isabella chastised, but Stefan ignored his mother's words.

"I pity the woman foolish enough to wed him. What, with his gambling addiction he'd lose all their wealth in a single game of dice. Not to mention the women problem. The poor girl will feel neglected and unloved. What a horrid husband he would turn out to be." Damon's eyes filled with pure fury. He was trembling with rage. Everyone could tell he was about to lose control, but no one seemed to be able to do anything to stop it.

"A horrid husband and a rotten father," Stefan continued, and that was Damon's breaking point. His fists slammed down against the wood table.

"SHUT UP!" With that Damon flung himself across the table, and grabbed a fistful of Stefan's tunic. He began beating his little brother blindly, landing a punch anywhere he could. Within seconds he had Stefan groaning in pain.

As soon as Damon had launched himself at Stefan the room had erupted into a cacophony. Katherine began shrieking like a child, fear filling her eyes. Guiseppe shouted obscenities directed at both his sons. Isabella went pale and fainted in her chair. Rosetta and Demetrious, however, sat silently. Rosetta was a storm of emotions inside. She wanted to call out and stop Damon, but she was frozen.

Demetrious watched Rosetta, waiting for her internal storm to subside. He wanted to see her reaction, though he already knew what that would be.

Damon had knocked Stefan to the floor, and was about to smash his head into the marble when Rosetta snapped out of it.

"DAMON!" she yelled to get his attention. Damon paused, and snapped his head up to look at her. "Stop," she said sternly. He looked back at Stefan, eyes blank and emotionless. He removed himself, and nonchalantly straightened his tunic before returning to his seat as if nothing had happened.

"Honestly, Damon," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You were acting like a barbarian." No one spoke after that. However, Demetrious kept smiling at Rosetta. It was during that episode that he became completely enamored with her. Her fiery personality captivated him. Her control over her brothers was amazing, as, if not more, amazing than Katherine's control. She knew how to use it, how to take advantage of it. She was a devilish little beauty. He had to have her. No, not have her, _keep _her. Keep her, perhaps…forever.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long. Lots of stuff going on. I'm leaving soon for a month, so don't expect more until i get back. The story is actually all written up, except the epilogue. i just need to get off my butt and type it all. ugggg. lol well i hope you enjoyed chapter three. review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, brother, what do you think?" Katherine asked Demetrious later that night.

"I do not see how you have fallen in love with either of the Salvatore brothers. The older on is impulsive and the younger one holds a grudge."

"Oh la! Can't you see the positive in anyone?"

"Rosetta is strong willed and has a beautiful face."

"Oh, you! That is not what I meant."

"Katherine, darling sister, in my eyes no man is good enough for you." Katherine giggled, pleased with this answer.

"I think I shall retire soon."

"Rest well, little sister," he said kissing her on the forehead before leaving.

"Rose?" Damon asked. Rosetta was up late in the library reviewing the studies she had neglected earlier that day. Her head hadn't been in her lessons earlier. Her thought kept drifting to Demetrious; his piercing blue eyes, his golden curls, his beautifully sculpted features. She was practically swooning.

"Mmhmm?" she replied without looking up.

"What are you so engrossed in that you cannot look up at your own brother?"

"I have been neglecting my studies lately."

"Surely you jest."

"I jest not, brother."

"Would not you prefer fooling around with Marcus?" Rosetta sighed.

"Is he here?" she asked wearily. Damon nodded, causing her to sigh again. "Tell him I have fallen ill or something. I have no patients for him at the moment, and I want to decipher the meaning of this text."

"Well, well. Since when have you been a devout?"

"Devout?" Rosetta exclaimed, surprised. She chuckled. "Oh no, dear Damon, I am no saint in training. You know that as well as I. No, I am not studying the bible."

"What text could you mean?"

"A History of Witchcraft. Oh, don't give me that look! I am trying to figure out who Katherine may be descended from and what her motives might be."

"You silly jealous female."

"It is not jealousy, Damon, it is worry. Stefan would willingly slit his own throat if Katherine asked him to. And she's pulling you in too." Damon laughed at the idea.

"No woman can control me."

"You give yourself more credit than you deserve. You are weaker than you think." Damon raised a hand to strike her, but stopped himself before he could do any damage.

"Who are you? Who are you to dare speak to me that way? You are a woman. No, you are a _girl_," he said between clenched teeth. "You are the weak one, with your feminine frailty. Learn your place and hold your tongue."

"No, Damon," she said rising to her feet. "_You _are the weak one. Your lust blinds you, as it does most men. It causes your mind to become clouded. You cannot think sensibly." Rosetta had done a good job at keeping her voice calm and her temper in tact, which irked Damon. How was she able to control herself when he had almost smacked her across the face?

"You know, Damon, it really is a shame you left University. You could have achieved so much. By defying Father the way you did you really only damaged yourself." Damon grunted in response. "If that is the life you want to lead go ahead, just don't expect me to follow you so wholly." Damon gave another grunt and stormed out of the library.

Rosetta sighed. Damon could have such a temper some times, but he still had time to control his temper. She sank back into her chair and submerged herself back into the text before her. She hadn't quite grasped things yet, and she felt like she was being led in circles at the moment.

She had found accounts of one witch who originated in Central Asia, but ended up in Germany for seducing the emperor of the time. She had managed to obtain the Germanic ruler, who, at the time, was only sixteen. Together they had a remarkably sickly daughter, who was married off to the son of an Italian senator. He was a twin and his older brother was jealous because, despite her illness, she was beautiful. The brothers ended up killing one another only nine months after the marriage. Whether or not they had any children is unknown, but considering she died considerably young one could assume the negative.

There was another account of a Germanic witch who had stirred up some trouble in Germany. However, she had escaped into a nunnery to avoid the death sentence. She dies within the walls at an old age.

Rosetta was getting nowhere in her research and it was beginning to frustrate her. She slammed the book shut and stomped off to her chambers. After she sent her maid away she crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Damon was halfway across his father's property, on his way to the tavern of course, when a soft voice startled him. A feminine giggle followed after his little jump.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, Sir." Out of the darkness came Katherine Swartzchild in an elegant blue gown as rich as her lapis lazuli eyes.

"Miss Katherine," he said pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I came to meet you," she said sweetly. "Your aura….What is troubling you?" Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern. Damon exhaled. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened. What he really wanted was a good drink, a few rounds of cards, and a pretty woman in bed. But it was Katherine with her child-like concern that forced him to stop and speak.

"Rosetta," he sighed.

"Your sister?" her shock was genuine. "How can she possibly be bothering you? You two have a most wonderful relationship. What happened?"

"She does not know when to hold her tongue, just as Stefan does not."

"What did she say?"

"She called me weak, and spoke of how great I could have become if I had remained in University. What bothers me about her words is that I know they are true."

"No, Damon. You do not require professors to make you great. You have the ability to do it on your own. Or perhaps…I could help you!" she exclaimed, excitement bursting from her.

"You? Why would you want to help me? Shouldn't you be helping Stefan?"

Stefan does not need me the way you need me," she said dismissively. "I can elevate you. I can give you such power and strength like nothing you could ever imagine."

"How?" Damon asked, entranced. Katherine simply smiled, pleased she could help.

Rosetta sighed, opening yet another book. She was seriously considering apologizing to Damon, but her pride forbade it. She had been right whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, but she could help thinking of what Damon accused her of.

Was he really expecting her to be just like every other woman? _Was _she like every other woman? How dearly she hoped not; how anxiously she dreaded the thought. Why would _she_, Rosetta Salvatore, have to be like every other woman? Why should _she _have to fall subject to that fate as well? Were there not already enough of _those_ to satisfy the world?

And hold her tongue? Oh, how much she would have liked to say that the day Damon learned to hold his tongue she would learn to hold hers. But, of course, she _hadn't _said that!

Rosetta sent the book crashing into the opposite wall. Why had Damon made her so angry and frustrated? They had never fought so fervently before. It had never impacted her so greatly. After a fight Damon would storm off and reappear not a half hour later to apologize. An argument with Damon had never perturbed her so.

"What troubles you Miss Rosetta?" A voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned to see the concerned face of Demetrious. She stared at him for a moment, forgetting herself. She then diverted her eyes, her cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink from embarrassment.

"I…well I…won't you please have a seat?" she spluttered. Why did she make a fool of herself when it came to Demetrious? And why did he have to pretend like he didn't notice? He smiled kindly, and took the seat across from hers. Coming back to earth, she took her seat as well.

"Well Miss Rosetta? What is troubling you?" Rosetta sighed, playing with the pages of the book in her lap.

"It's silly really," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"If it bothers you it is not silly."

"Damon and I had an argument. I might as well have called him a conceited weakling."

"And he responded poorly?"

"He called me a girl and told me to learn my place." Demetrious shook his head with a surprised look on his face as if he couldn't believe it.

"He should know better than to take his anger out on you. You are most certainly _not_ a girl. You are a woman, and it shows in your actions." Rosetta chuckled.

"Yes, throwing a book at the wall is very ladylike."

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose I was referring to your other actions." Rosetta gave him a warm smile, which he gladly returned.

Rosetta was stroking the side of the book absently, when a slight pain began to throb in her index finger. It was more irksome than painful. A small bead of blood gathered on her fingertip.

All the lightheartedness fled from Demetrious's face. His eyes were glued to the crimson teardrop on Rosetta's finger. There was a pleasurable sort of aching in his gums. Taking Rosetta's hand, he brought his lips down to her finger, kissing the blood off. He began to tremble. Rosetta looked at him with concern and puzzlement. He pulled away abruptly and got to his feet.

"Excuse me," he said with a rigid bow. He quickly pivoted and left the room. Rosetta stared after him. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to know why he had done what he did.

She looked back at her finger. It was red around the cut, and it burned where his lips had been. The burning, however, was pleasurable as much as it was a curious sort of burn. She resolved that it was time to rest, for she fancied herself half delirious from what had just past. Tomorrow, after her studies, she would continue to pursue her myths. Perhaps she would look into demons or some other evil spirits.

She slept restlessly, dreaming of odd things that had never crossed her mind before. There was a tall thin shadow turning into a little white kitten, two men fighting with swords and changing into birds every now and then, but the most frightening of her horrifying nightmares was the last. A girl stood by a tree. She was small and thin with eternal youth. She knew the way dreamers do that the girl was afraid of the sun, but for some reason she needed to enter into the sunlight. Fear was not an option. As she stepped out from under the tree smoke began to rise from her body. She crumpled to the ground, shrieking in pain. Rosetta moved closer, determined to see the face of the girl.

As Rosetta stood over her she cried out for help, but Rosetta was rooted where she stood when she saw the girl. Her face was black, her hair was singed. Rosetta yelled for the girl to get up and move back into the shade, but she couldn't. The pain was too great. Rosetta bent down to help her, but the pain in those lapis lazuli eyes caused her to hesitate. She grabbed the girl's arm to help her up, but as soon as her hands came in contact with the burnt skin the girl screamed and turned to ash.

Those eyes. Rosetta knew those eyes. Something shiny in the pile of ash caught her eye. It was a ring, a ring of lapis lazuli, just like the girl's eyes. It was then Rosetta knew exactly who the girl was.

Rosetta awoke with a jolt. Her breathing was quick and shallow as she held a hand to her chest. A knock on her door startled her. She quickly pulled the blanket higher up before bidding them entrance. The door opened to reveal Stefan with a candle.

"Is everything all right, Rosie? I heard a scream."

"It was a nightmare is all. You can go back to sleep."

"Sleep is evading me tonight," he replied with a sigh. "Would you care to talk?"

"All right. Come sit," she said, patting her bed. Stefan obliged, placing the candle on the bedside table. "What is troubling you that you cannot sleep?" Stefan sighed again.

"It is happening again, I fear. Katherine's attention has been diverted by Damon. Cannot he ever allow me the woman?"

"Oh, damn Clarissa to hell. She never loved you – No. Do not protest – You are naïve about women, Stefan. You have no idea how devious and sly we can be. She was using you to get to Damon.

"She set her eyes on a target and figured out the best way to hit it. Jealousy. She knew Damon would go mad if his little brother had such a prize as her. So what did she do? She sought after you, and you played right into her hand."

"And what of Katherine? She knew nothing of Damon until just recently."

"Do you want my opinion?" Stefan nodded, and then a second later shook his head, and then nodded again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Katherine is desirous. She is not content with just you. She wants both trophies, and she will not rest until she has secured them. I admit that she may not be as sly and devious as some women. No, she has a mind that resembles a child's, but it is the mind of a greedy child."

"Angelic Katherine? How can you malign her so?"

"You wanted my opinion and therefore I gave it. I do not trust Katherine, nor do I like her. There is something awry about her. I am determined to discover just what it is. For all I know she could have sold her soul to the devil in exchange for her beauty." Stefan shook his head. He couldn't believe what his sister was saying about his lover.

"You are simply overcome with jealousy to imagine such notions." Rosetta laughed.

"Jealous? I? Of _her_? Oh, Stefan that is simply preposterous. I envy no one, for I am content with myself. Only those who are unhappy envy others. No, I am not jealous of you _darling_ Katherine." Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but Rosetta cut him off. "Please, I am tired," she said with a dismissive flutter of her hand. Stefan sighed and left her room.

"Katherine, darling? What do you think of Rosetta?"

"She is pretty enough," she replied without looking up from her needlework.

"I mean intellectually. Do you think she can discover…" Katherine interrupted him with a giggle.

"Oh, brother, your infatuation is clouding your head. Rosetta Salvatore is vain and dimwitted. She is all looks and no brains. We have nothing to fear of her." Demetrious shook his head.

"That was the answer I was dreading. You have always had terrible judgment. Good night, Katherine."


End file.
